godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkFawful
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkFawful page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 15:31, June 28, 2010 wow, that's fantastic! www.youtube.com look up HOCUS POCUS; FOCUS and you will laugh :)GojiraFan96 01:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) OH HAPPY DAY :3GojiraFan96 16:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I will check yours out but after you check out my new stuff Metroid101 02:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) WHERE ARE YOU!!! D: I'm alone on the blogs!! Its creepy!! Metroid101 05:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool :D I'm starting to write my screen play :D Metroid101 23:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Why does only Neo godzilla and me go to RPG anymore? YOU DON'T EVEN GO!! >:(GojiraFan96 21:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) GojiraFan96 don't be mad at darkfawful he might have a perfeclly good reason not to be on!Neo godzilla 23:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Some Updates COOL!!! Do you think I would make a good admin?? Also, I'm starting to write "Monsters" again since I've settled at school 20:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Really, oh god, ... but on the bigger note "Do you think I would make a good admin??" and isn't this cool>>> 20:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again Where have you been?? -- 20:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Are you still on? 01:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) cool!! can't wait!! 20:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I may have a suggestion! I see you are getting creative yet I may have a suggestion on a new monster! :)Neo godzilla 16:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG You should base one off this http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/MIB 20:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Just do the smoke monster bit, not the Man In Black bit, adding him in will be different, so just put his monster form in it ;) 20:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL thats Sick ;) 20:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Anime to me isn't that gross, I think Live Action would be more gross ;) 20:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) itd be awesome ;) That'd be awesome ;) Srry I GTW my Fanfiction ;) 21:07, October 21,2010(UTC) Well,I was thinking maybe a giant cell/bacteria?I know it may sound stupid at first but I already have an story of it at first:It was a fail biological weopon that escaped and killed eveyone who was in the lab and escaped to the sea.go to wikipedia and type in cells to see how it looks like,If you like it please tell me at my talk page!Neo godzilla 23:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you on?? 21:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) awesome! It was getting lonely patrolling nothing xD 21:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) cool, but its not my type of thing ;) 21:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What do you think?? DF i've been waiting for a reply and it's begining to kill me so what do you think??? Neo godzilla 01:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) LOLWut? I don't like pepsi but whatever xD 17:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) D: Thats sad! I hate pepsi even more!! 17:51, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Your Godzilla Figurine broke :O 17:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh xD 18:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hallelujah!!!!! Thank you DF this day just keeps getting better!!!!!!Neo godzilla 18:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Beware pepsi LOL I Almost sufficated apperinatly godzilla likes coca cola! :D sorry but no, anime isn't my thing. 21:39, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i may go once in a while 21:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I might join! Darkfawful congrats on the new wiki!! I may want to join once you get it up!Neo godzilla 22:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello ;) 20:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) COOL, I may drop by, just I am busy right now :( 20:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello 19:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You're right I opened a can of pepsi in front of my godzilla figure to see if you were right nothing happened so I lightly tapped godzilla with the can AND HE FELL OVER ,but nothing broke.Neo godzilla 17:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) GODZILLA X PEPSI good idea maybe the pepsi could mutate or something speaking of ideas,What if godzilla could turn into an ultraman/megaman/samus kaiju?(I call him ultimate gorjira!!!) but he can only be in this mode for 1 minute.P.s. are you going to update your reinventions?THEEEEEEERE GREAT(tony the tiger pops up)Neo godzilla 18:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Darkfawful what do you think about my fanzilla?Neo godzilla 00:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll be adding chapter 2 tomorrowNeo godzilla 00:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Nah, you can do that ;) 01:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) see yah. 01:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hello 21:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been! You are no where to be found D: 01:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've returned...This time with a british accent!!! Mhm im BBBAAAAACCCKKK,and for some reason I forgot about wikizilla until I watched pyhco and then during the scene when norman bates kills that woman in the shower I was lik ooohh snap wikizilla!Neo godzilla 04:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC)